Always With Me
by marakamiya
Summary: PG for little content. Taiora. Sora's dreams have finally caught up with her and a battle ensues... with a price, of course.
1. First Visions

Well, here's the first of several dramatic stories I have lined up. Itsy bitsy PG language. Not too big of a deal... I hope. And as we all know, I don't own Digimon. It'd be cool, but no dice. So please don't sue.

**Always With Me  
**Chapter 1: First Visions

" 'The Past will catch up and lives will change forever.'-

A line that is true to the story that takes place; two years after the turbulence and the madness of the threat of a conquered world, a prophetic vision is all that stands between the life of one and the lives of all. The foretelling of future-less lives is enough to drive a person to madness; to place all the responsibility and the blame on one's shoulders, a burden carried in the psyche of one alone: isolated.

One, young Takenouchi Sora, lived a life of happiness; filled with loving friends, a loving family, and the promise of two whole worlds opened up to her young heart. The carrier of the power of love, that is all she ever gave to everyone she knew and even met. And such a powerful emotion love is: not so perfect, and yet, no soul can live without it. It is the greatest ally, and yet it is the greatest enemy. Love can either save, or destroy.

But, for Sora, life went to hell."

---

"Heads up!" "Pass it here!"

These were the sounds of a heated soccer game in progress. Tai had the ball while running as hard as he could. He was one step ahead of everyone else on the field. He had a clear shot at the goal. He let back his leg and swung it forward and fired a rocket past the bewildered goalkeeper. The team cheered and crowded around Tai. He laughed with an air of domination. He stopped when he saw Sora jog tiredly to finally join the group. He pushed his way through to Sora.

"Hey," he laughed. "Wasn't that great?"

"Yeah," she panted, giving a weak smile.

They sat on the bench together, drying off their sweat.

"Takenouchi," the coach said as he stood in front of her. "You don't look so good out there. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, smiling innocently. "I'm just a little tired that's all. I've had a lot on my mind."

"Well, if you say so. But if your condition continues like this, I'm going to have to bench you. I can't have you getting sick and having to rush you to the hospital."

"Yes, sir," Sora answered as he left. She stared down at the grass at her feet. Tai that entire time sat there unnoticed.

"You're not having trouble sleeping again, are you?" he asked.

"Of course not," she smiled. "I've just been studying too much."

"Sora, it's the beginning of summer."

"It's never too early," she stuttered, trying to keep up her defense.

"You're lying to me Sora," Tai asserted while standing up. She looked back down at the ground, ashamed. "You've been lying to me a lot lately. Is there something you don't want me to know? Is there… someone else you…"

"Of course not!" she answered, almost in tears. "It's just that…I can't tell you. You can't do anything about it."

"That's your problem. You won't let anyone help you."

"No one can help me," she muttered. "Lots of people can help you. There are your friends, your family, psychiatrists…"

"Tai! How could you!"

"God forbid that it should get that far, but I'm just saying that you're not alone on this." There was a moment of silence as Tai stood and watched Sora sit and stare down at the ground. Tai knew that something was going on in her mind, something that was tearing her apart. He held out his hand to her. "Come on. Let's go home," he said, with some cheer. She looked him over for a moment to see what his intentions were, and decided that there was no danger. She trusted Tai more than anyone else. She gently took his hand and stood with his help. They grabbed their bags and walked off the field together.

---

That night, Sora lay barely awake in her bed. She thought of what Tai told her, about not wanting help. It wasn't that she didn't want it, but that no amount of help or support could stop the madness that was growing inside of her. It was indescribable and unbelievable. At that time, the dreams she had were weak and easily forgotten, but were always frightening, and were always growing in strength. She finally grew so tired that her eyelids instinctively shut and her body fell into immobilization. The first few minutes were peaceful and dark. Everything was fine when suddenly there was a flash and a terrible piercing scream. Sora's eyes flew open. She sat up quickly. There was nothing but peace and darkness. The room was still. A chill ran down her spine. She felt a terrible presence around her. She quickly plopped back down and hid her head under her pillow.

---

Morning was miserable. Sora was a tired wreck. It took all of her power to keep herself from falling over. She sat at the counter in the kitchen while the portable television was droning the comedic sounds of "**_beep beep, vroom, _**and**_ kaboom_**." She paid no attention to it as she moved her cereal around in circles in her bowl. She sighed as she looked up. It was no use. She was too tired.

"I know. Maybe a shower will help," she thought to herself. "That should wake me right up."

---

Warm water poured over her body. It was relaxing. For the first time, she didn't feel so uptight and exhausted. She stood still and let the streaming water message her shoulders. She closed her eyes as she listened to the running water. It was calm and peaceful. She then opened her eyes to look for the shampoo. "Oh my God!" she gasped. She was no longer in the shower. It was dark all around her. She stood in the middle of the broken, torn street. There was rubble and debris in huge piles. There were burning cars; sirens screamed from every direction. Beams of light from the sky moved around on the ground. What was worse, she could make out dead bodies lying all over. She couldn't take it. The scene was too horrible. She covered her face with her hands, crying. Suddenly, she felt warmth again. The feeling of water returned. She cautiously moved her hands away. She was back in the shower. The destruction was gone. There was no noise except for the running of the water. It was impossible to be a dream. She wasn't even asleep.

---

Sora walked through the city streets silently as the rest of the world passed her by. She tried not to think of the horror. Everything was perfectly normal. The city carried on like it always did. But it still felt so strange. The park was no different either. Children played and people sat on benches, walked, skated, biked: it was all normal. Something then caught her attention. A small stone passed in front of her. Some kid was probably throwing rocks, she told herself. But then another one came at her, this time hitting her on the shoulder. She looked over in the direction that it came from. She then gave a scolding expression. Tai was lying on the grass, laughing at her. She crossed her arms as she glared at him.

"Come here," he told her. She only gave him a stronger glare. "Oh come on," Tai chuckled. "I'm sorry." With an amused smile, she accepted the invitation and sat down next to him. He then threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "You're so cute when you're mad," he joked.

"Tai! Stop that!" Sora scolded.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he said as he let her go. She went to give him the "Look of Death," but she relaxed into a sweet smile. He was only being cute. It was just too hard to be mad at him when he was being playful.

"I swear Tai, you're just like a little child," Sora giggled.

"Child? I don't see any children here," Tai jested.

"No but I see two lovebirds!" a voice announced. Tai and Sora looked around to see who was there. They looked up at the tree and saw Matt sitting on a branch. He laughed down at them. "Ha, two little birdies sitting together. How romantic." Sora looked away: her face blushed a bright red and her heart beat like crazy.

"Hey! Who invited you?" Tai shouted angrily.

"You're so cute when you're mad," he mocked in a high pitched voice. "Oh, you're just like a child." Tai's face burned hot. His fist tightened into a ball.

"That's it! You're going to get it now!" he shouted angrily. He jumped up and charged the tree. Matt jumped down and ran off in the other direction. As he disappeared into the crowd, he could be heard chanting. "Tai and Sora sitting in a tree!" Tai watched him run off. Sora sat and looked in that direction, too. She couldn't help thinking. Tai got angry when Matt was saying that. Maybe he didn't like her the way she liked him, or maybe, he just didn't like being teased about it. Tai sat back down next to her.

"That Matt can be a jerk sometimes," he grunted.

"Yeah," she muttered. She looked at him. He was still blushing.

---

The day wore on into the afternoon. After a full day of walking around, the two were growing exhausted.

"I-I'm glad we decided to spend the rest of the day together," Tai stuttered. He had a light blush.

"Me too," Sora answered softly. She, too, had a light blush as she looked over at him. As their eyes met, Tai began to blush a little more. The entire day, he was thinking. He thought many things at the same time. He thought about whether it was the right time to tell her, and if it was, then what could he tell her? He wondered if telling her that he loved her was too strong, or if telling her that he liked her was too weak. And then how would he tell her? He didn't know whether he should tell her while at someplace romantic, or if he should tell her straight out. And then he thought about how she would react, whether she would accept instantly, or if they were to go through some type of romantic drama. But then… what about their friends? They'd never stop teasing them. Tai was lost in deep thought until he realized Sora wasn't by his side anymore. He looked around, hoping that they didn't get separated. He then calmed down when he saw that she was looking into one of the stores. He joined her in looking. It was a nice little retail store claiming to have all the modern styles and fashions.

"They say that there's some really cool stuff in here," Sora said.

"Well, why don't we check it out," Tai answered.

As they entered the store, their ears were almost blown out by the loud music. Just about everything was black. The teenagers behind the counter had bizarre piercings and tattoos and crazy colored hair.

"How ya' guys doing today?" one of them greeted.

"We're fine thanks," Tai shouted over the music.

"Ask me if you need any help," he answered. Tai and Sora headed towards the back.

"Wow, what a nice man," Sora said. Tai looked around at all the crazy shirts. The names and logos of rock bands were on many of them and many others had hilarious anecdotes.

"'Monkeys steal my underwear at night.' Ha! I should shop here more often," he said to himself. Meanwhile, Sora was looking at the jewelry. Everything was a bit too extreme for her. There were bracelets and necklaces with spikes coming out of them. There were over-sized rings and hundreds of multicolored wristbands. She had just about given up on looking when something caught her eye.

"Oh wow! They have it!" she exclaimed excitedly. Tai heard her and went to see what it was. She held a black leather-string necklace with a small medallion on it. "I saw this at the drag races once, but I didn't have the money to get it," she explained. Tai took it to get a better look at it. It was a small medallion of the ever-popular VolksWagon logo. Sora then looked disappointed. "And I still don't have the money," she sighed. Tai looked at her sympathetically. She went to go look at something else. Tai stared at the necklace in his hand.

They finally left the store as evening began to set in.

"That was fun," Sora said. "We should go there more often." Tai put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her to the wall. She looked at him, a little surprised.

"I've got something for you," he said. He pulled a small black plastic bag from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out a necklace. Sora gasped. It was the necklace that she wanted.

"Oh! Tai! You really didn't have to!" she exclaimed, nervously.

"Of course I did," he answered. "You wanted it, and I got it for you." He unhooked it, placed it around her neck, and hooked it again. He stepped back to admire her.

"Oh Tai, thank you," Sora stuttered. Happy tears formed in her eyes. She stepped up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Anything for you," he whispered.

She felt his arms around her body and it was everything that she dreamed of. She was finally holding him the way that she had wanted to. She closed her eyes to savor the moment. Suddenly there was a bright flash and a strange feeling in her body. She gasped at the sudden pain and fell back against the wall.

"Sora! What's wrong?" Tai panicked.

"Nothing," she gasped. "Nothing's wrong."

"What are you talking about? You're in pain! Something's wrong!"

"I'm all right!"

"Damn it, Sora! Stop lying to me!" he screamed, pinning her shoulders to the wall. She gasped in surprise. "Why do you keep lying? What is your problem?"

"Get away!" she screamed. She pushed him back and slapped him across the face. Her eyes were full of fear when she realized what she had done. Tai looked back at her, his eyes softer. Tears of fear and frustration began to form in her eyes. She was upset and afraid, and Tai saw this.

"Sora, please," he said softly. "You're not just hurting yourself anymore." Sora whimpered. She tried to hold back the tears. Tai slowly put his hands on her shoulders. She shuddered. "You can't live like this," he explained softly. "How are we supposed to be together if you shut me out? Please, let me in." Sora stared at him. She was frozen.

---

She was alone again. The dark night had enveloped her. There was a maddening silence all around her, just waiting to consume her. She ran and ran, but was getting nowhere. She was in the same place. Monsters and ghosts began to appear and dance around her, taunting her. She tried not to look, but she could still see them. They laughed and growled. They surrounded her and trapped her. A large, terrible growling was coming closer to her. Her heart raced; sweat ran down her cheeks. The growling stopped in front of her: a shadow. It roared and released a bright flash. She jumped in her bed with a start. She was once again alone in her dark room.

Well, there's the first chapter. R&R if you want. Just... please don't hurt me (cowers in fear)


	2. Getting Worse

Before we begin with chapter two, I want to thank you all for the reviews.The support from fellow writers really adds to the experience.  
Okay. Business. Don't own Digimon and neither do I own the Creed song in here. Well, actually, my mom owns the CD the song is on, but that's different.  
Comedy, cuteness, and drama in this one. Should be fun.

**Always With Me**  
Chapter 2: Getting Worse

"All right boys and girls!" the coach ordered. "I want those balls in the goals! I want to hear that goalie complain!"

"Coach! Help!" the goalkeeper cried as he was beamed with a barrage of soccer balls.

"You're doing fine! Stop those balls!" the coach encouraged. Sora stood back. She didn't have the energy or the want to join the fun.

"I'm too tired to do anything, and I'm too afraid to sleep," she thought to herself. "Tai's right, I can't live like this. Something is hurting me. But I have no way out of this." She looked up towards the blue sky: the domain of the birds, and of the angels. "Please, just let me die," she cried out on the inside. She began to fall forward. Her eyes closed and her body went limp. Among the madness of the drill, Tai managed to look away for a second and notice Sora fall. His heart skipped a beat. She fell to the ground, lifeless.

"NO!" Tai shouted. He pushed the others aside as he rushed to her. The coach ran around the group to help her. He positioned her on her back and put his ear to her chest. Tai watched worriedly. The others gathered around in a circle.

"Her heart is beating, and she's breathing. She's normal," the coach explained.

"She's sleeping," Tai said. "She's actually sleeping."

"Well, we better wake her up," the coach said.

"No!" Tai exclaimed. "This might be the first sleep she's gotten in a long time. Let her sleep coach."

"Well, all right," the coach said. He wiped his forehead with his cap. "If you think that it can help her." He carefully picked her up and carried her to the bench. He laid her on the bench and went back onto the field. Tai stood and watched her for a moment then joined the rest of his teammates on the field.

The practice wore on. The afternoon grew cooler. Tai kept a watchful eye on Sora. He was very worried about her. This was the first time she ever passed out at practice. Tai had seen kids before who had worked themselves to exhaustion, but he never imagined that Sora would lose her strength: the strength that had kept her alive in the Digital World. Sora was losing her strength and he was losing Sora. It was like she was dying on the inside. Everything he loved about her spirit was dying. He sadly stared at his dying friend, so much that he didn't realize that the coach was blowing the whistle at him.

"Kamiya!" the coach shouted. He finally caught Tai's attention. "Come on boy. Pay attention. It's your turn."

"Sorry coach," Tai answered obediently. "Uh, what were we doing anyway?" The coach just rolled his eyes. Suddenly, there was a terrified scream. Sora's body was tense. Her hands gripped onto the edges of the bench. She groaned in pain. Tears stained her cheeks. In a flash, Tai was by her side and shaking her to wake her. She kept struggling. One of the other kids took his water jug and threw the cold water onto her face. She sat up at the shock of the freezing water. When she calmed, she looked around and saw everyone staring at her. Her face flushed. She was horribly mortified.

"That's it," the coach said. "Practice is going to have to end early. I'm taking her home." The other kids gave smiles of satisfaction. Sora looked down at the ground, greatly embarrassed.

"No. That's okay coach. I can take her home," Tai explained.

"Are you sure, Kamiya?" the coach asked.

"Really, I'll take her," Tai answered. He looked back to her. "I want to talk with her." She only looked back down at the ground in discouragement.

"I don't know," the coach said again. " What if something happens to you two. I'd get in big trouble."

"Don't worry. I'll take the best care of her."

"All right," he sighed. "But you two better be careful."

Tai carefully helped her to her feet. He picked up both his and her duffel bags, and he led her away from the field. They stopped at the park's restrooms so that they could change out of their uniforms. Tai changed quickly so that he could help Sora if anything was wrong. They were then finally on their way. As they walked, Sora continued to stare down at the ground. She couldn't even look at him. Tai looked at her, but he didn't know what to say. He tried several times to get her to talk but she continued to ignore him. He felt totally alienated.

---

Tai opened the door to Sora's apartment. He let her in first then closed the door behind himself. Sora stood there and stared at the floor. "Are you hungry?" Tai asked.

"No," she muttered.

"Are you sure? Because I can make you something to eat." She slowly shook her head in response. She removed her shoes then slowly walked into her bedroom. She lay on her bed. Tai stood at the door and watched her. "So you'll just go to sleep then?" he asked. She didn't say anything. Tai turned towards the front door. He suddenly stopped. Something didn't feel right. He didn't want to leave her alone with her fears. Inside, he knew that if she were alone, she'd be driven to madness. He walked into the dark room and sat on the edge of the bed. He carefully placed his hand on her shoulder, careful not to alarm her. She didn't respond to him. "I don't like you like this," Tai said softly. "I hate seeing you so upset. You shouldn't be this way. You should be happy. What happened to the happy Sora?"

"She died… a long time ago," she muttered. Tai pulled on her shoulder so that she was on her back. He looked into her sad eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked.

"Oh, Tai," Sora whimpered. "I haven't been the same. Not since… since…"

"Your accident," Tai finished.

"I was never afraid to go to sleep; never afraid to be alone. But now I see horrible things coming, and I never know if I'll come out of it alive." Tai carefully took her in his arms and cradled her gently.

"You're traumatized. You have repressed memories. You have nightmares."

"But they're always the same, and I never know what really happens to us."

"Us?" Tai asked.

"Anyone," she answered. "I only know that I'm helpless. I'm afraid that I may die." Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Tai felt the warm drops drip on his sleeve. He looked down at her sadly. She was so tortured.

"You're so tired. You need rest."

"I'm tired, but I can't fall asleep." Tai smiled down at her. He began to sing their favorite song.

"_Hello my friend, we meet again. It's been a while, where should we begin, feels like forever. Within my heart are memories of a perfect love that you gave to me, oh I remember_."

He sang softly into her ear. He could feel her body relax.

"_When you are with me, I'm free_. _I'm careless, I believe. Above all the others, we'll fly. This brings tears to my eyes, my sacrifice_."

Sora was soon peacefully asleep in the warmth and comfort of Tai's arms. He smiled down at her lovingly. He knew that she felt the same way for him. After watching her sleep for a few minutes, he tenderly laid her head on her pillow and covered her with a quilt. He quietly tiptoed to her bedroom door, looked back at her, and closed it. He sat on the living room couch and waited for her mother to return.

Finally, after hours of waiting, the sound of a key jiggling in the lock of the front door made Tai jump. Tai looked to see a surprised Mrs. Takenouchi.

"Oh, Tai. What are you doing here?" Tai instantly stood up and bowed toward her.

"I brought Sora home. I didn't want to leave her here alone so I decided to stay and wait for you."

"That's very thoughtful Tai. Thank you. Where is she now?" she asked, looking around.

"She's asleep in her room. She's very exhausted, but I haven't heard a sound from her for hours." They smiled at each other for a moment. "I should go now," Tai said. He began to move for the door.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. He turned back around. "I can cook something for the both of us," she said again with an inviting smile. Tai smiled back.

"Thank you. I'd be honored."

A few minutes later, they both had bowls of rice. As they ate, Tai thought about how lucky Sora was to have such a kind mother, who could also cook good food. However, their meal was interrupted by a piercing scream. Rice scattered on the floor. The scream had come from Sora's bedroom. They both burst into the dark room. They found Sora thrashing around: her eyes shut tight and her teeth gritted. She was still dreaming. She shrieked as she struggled; her body was drenched in sweat. Tai jumped onto her bed and shook her body to wake her. Inside her mind, she could hear the screaming of children. She could hear the shattering crackle of electricity. She could feel her body burning internally. The next thing she saw was a faint image of Tai holding her body. He had a look of terror and worry in his eyes. On the outside, Tai was holding a shaking Sora. He was able to break her of her trance. She stared at him with eyes shattered with terror. They both stared into each other's eyes reading the fear in them. Sora then began to cry. She realized that she had done it again. She latched onto him tightly. He kept his arms wrapped around her, holding her gently. He, too, began to cry. He couldn't stand to see her like that. It broke his heart. Her mother watched them. She was terribly shaken and confused. She had no idea how to handle Sora anymore.

---

"I don't see anything physically wrong with her," Dr. Kido explained. Sora sat on the table in the room while she listened to her mother and Dr. Kido talk outside. Sora was frustrated. He was already explaining something that she already knew.

"I don't know what to do," her mother explained. "She can't sleep, she's nervous, she's depressed. I can't leave her alone anymore."

"Perhaps I can refer you to Dr. Watashi in the other building. He might be able to see if there's some kind of psychological hindrance that's causing this."

"I'm not crazy." They suddenly jumped. Sora was standing at the door. She had heard the whole thing.

"We're not saying you're crazy, dear," her mother explained. "We just think that he can find a way to stop your nightmares."

"I'm not crazy and I'm not stupid," Sora huffed angrily.

"Sora please," her mother begged. "I don't know what to do with you anymore." Sora took a step away from her.

"You don't understand! You can't help me! And neither can any shrink!" She pushed her way between the two. "No one can help me!" she cried as she ran down the hall. She ran out the front doors and stopped at the curb. She looked up. Dark clouds were moving in from the coast. Tears welled to her eyes and she continued to run. Her mother stopped at the curb and watched her run.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Dr. Kido asked.

"I know where she's going," she answered, still watching. She took comfort in knowing about her strong friendship with Tai.

---

**Ding dong ding dong ding dong**… rang the Kamiya's doorbell. Mrs. Kamiya opened the door. Sora was there panting and soaked with rain water.

"Is Tai home?" Sora asked instantly.

"He's in his room," she stuttered in response. Sora quickly removed her shoes and rushed in. "Do you want a towel?" Mrs. Kamiya called after her. In his room, Tai was rocking out to the Offspring while working on some doodles. The door to his room flew open, banging the wall. He turned and saw Sora. He shot up from his chair.

"Sora!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? What happened to you?" He turned off the power to his radio. Sora didn't answer him. She rushed him, throwing her arms around him. His face blushed a bright red. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Oh Tai!" she sobbed. "They want me to see a psychiatrist!"

"Well, maybe now we can figure out how to stop those nightmares," he said.

"No Tai. Nothing can stop them. All I can do is wait it out."

"I don't understand. What is it that you see in there?" Sora pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"There are children: innocent children. And they're going to get hurt. And I don't know if we can stop it." Tai stared deep into her eyes. He actually believed her. He tenderly put his hand to her cheek.

"If this is true, then we should tell the others."

"The others?" Sora asked.

"Yes Sora, it's time that you let it out."

---

The rain poured in sheets. The afternoon seemed like night. A meeting in the park was definitely out of the question. The heater was on in the Kamiyas' apartment, counteracting the effects of the cold outside. The television droned unnoticed in the background, the newsman reporting the strange changes in the weather pattern. Meanwhile, the eight kids sat around on the sofa, five of them warming themselves after the journey there. Some were more annoyed than others.

"Sorry guys. If I had known it was going to rain, I wouldn't have had you all come here," Tai chuckled, trying to make up an excuse.

"That's a damn lie and you know it," Matt joked. Tai only grimaced at him.

"This better be worth it," Joe criticized. "If I catch cold, then it'll be your fault."

"Oh you'll be fine," Mimi said as she patted him on the head. Sora sat near the window, silently watching the turmoil outside. The harsh weather was somehow beautiful and hypnotic to her.

"Hey, what's with Sora?" Matt asked, noticing her calm hypnotized disposition.

"That's why I called you here," Tai explained.

"You're getting married!" Matt gasped mockingly.

"No, dimwit!" Tai snapped. "It's about her nightmares. They might have some kind of meaning."

"You mean a meaning having some significance to the planes of the dimensional rifts of time and space?" Izzy asked.

"O-kay," Tai stuttered. The rest of the group looked at one another, hoping that one of them knew what he had just said.

"A prophetic vision," Izzy finally put simply.

"You mean Sora's a prophet… a prophetess?" Tai asked, confused.

"Yeah, and I'm the reincarnation of Imohtep. Give me a movie," Matt replied sarcastically.

"How do you know all this?" Tai asked.

"Gennai sent me an e-mail explaining a prophecy of what he calls 'childhood's end,'" Izzy explained. "Sora's terrible nightmares of disaster seem to compare to the story of this prophecy. At least, it's as Gennai described it."

"I don't understand," Tai said. "How could she have gotten that power in the first place? Why did whatever it is choose her specifically?"

"I'm glad you asked, Tai," Izzy answered. "You see somewhere along the line of time, Sora somehow crossed with the supernatural streamline, a streamline that no living human can cross unless under special circumstances."

"Her accident," Tai muttered.

"She's had an experience that none of us have had. Not even Kari had made it that far," Izzy finished. The others sat up, surprised. They looked to one another with looks of question. Tai looked over to Sora.

"If Sora's a prophetess, then what will happen to her?"

---

The rain had finally let up enough for the kids to return home. Meanwhile, Sora stayed over at the Kamiyas' apartment. She was still too ashamed and angry to return to her own home and face her mother. Tai was glad to have her over. He enjoyed having her company. Now he felt closer than ever. He also felt disturbed: disturbed to know that Sora had some kind of power which could either save them or destroy them. Tai sat in his computer chair while he watched Sora sit peacefully on the lower bed of the bunk. The room was silent except for the sound of the pouring rain outside, which had begun again. He sat and watched her listen intently to the rainy silence. He was mesmerized with her mystery. He knew everything about her and yet he hardly knew her at all. Every day there seemed to be something knew about her. What never changed, though, was her inner and outer beauty. She was beautiful in both body and soul.

"We're going to have to get our digimon here soon," Sora said, still calm and peaceful.

"What?" Tai asked, his hypnotized stare broken.

"I sense that something evil is coming. We'll need our digimon," she said again. Tai left his chair and sat down next to her. "Thank you, Tai. You're the first one to believe me."

"No problem," he answered. He put his hand over hers. "You're my best friend. There's no way I could not believe you." Their eyes suddenly met. There was a moment of silence between them. "I think it's amazing that you can see the future," Tai spoke up again. He lay back on the bed and stared up at the top bunk. "It gives us the advantage and you know what will happen. You know, I kinda wish I could see the future."

"No! You don't!" Sora exclaimed. "I can see the future, but I only see bad things happen! And they're horrible things! I see the people I love and people I don't even know get hurt! And I'm helpless!" Tai sat back up with a look of regret. "You have no idea how scary, how frightening these visions are." Tears began to choke her eyes. Her voice trembled. "I hate it! I don't want to see how we live! I don't want to see how we die! I don't want it! Sometimes… sometimes I wish that I had just died, and avoided this stupid thing."

"No Sora!" Tai exclaimed. "Don't ever say that! What would have happened to us? What would have happened to me? I really care about you Sora." Sora looked back up at him, surprised at his words. "I'm sorry it had to be that way. I wish that I could have changed it." Sora looked back down at the floor.

"That's what started this whole thing." She thought back to the accident. "Everyone decided that I was just in a deep coma, but I did die. And you know that better than anyone." She sweetly looked into his eyes and placed her hand over his. "You were the only one who could see or hear me." Again they looked into each other's eyes, and saw deeper. They could see their connection, the love hidden in their hearts.

"Are you guys going to do it now?" Tai and Sora jumped a foot into the air. Standing in the doorway was Kari. "If you guys are going to do it, then I'm sleeping on the couch for a few weeks," she said again. Tai and Sora's faces burned red with embarrassment. Tai was both embarrassed and furious.

"Kari! Get out!" he shouted angrily.

"Wait a minute. I've never even seen you kiss. What kind of boyfriend and girlfriend are you?"

"OUT!!" Tai screamed as he threw a shoe at her. She quickly ran away.

"Tai, I better get home," Sora stuttered, afraid that Kari was going to rat them out. She jumped up and hurried to the door.

"Sora! Wait!" Tai begged. Sora stopped and looked back at him. He had an almost crushed look. She went back to him and tenderly kissed his cheek. She then walked to the door, looked back at him with a loving smile, then left. Tai stared after her, feeling with his fingers the spot where her lips touched. He smiled.

---

Aww! Cute! About the whole accident thing, if anybody really wants to know what exactly that was about, I might have to write another story to clear that up, 'cause to tell you the truth, I haven't really decided what happened. Anyway, you know what to do. Ja.


	3. That Fateful Night

Again, I'd like to thank everyone for their support. So here's the next chapter up nice and quick. That's what happens when one is up at 3 am: free time. I hope you all can handle this one. It might get kinda sad, so you've been warned.  
Don't own Digimon or the Creed song.  
Me sucky at fight scenes. And the evil digimon's name is lame. She was an early creation.  
In one word: DRAMA

**Always With Me  
**Chapter 3: That Fateful Night

The bus drove through the light traffic. It carried the precious cargo back from the elementary school field trip. The restless children, exhilarated and exhausted, were bouncing in the seats, poking each other, singing, and shouting. The bus driver was close to insanity. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the large animal standing in his path. At that last moment, he saw it and swerved to miss it. The front wheel went up onto the curb and the bus came to a stop. The children were still screaming and crying. The driver was shaken. He wasn't sure if he missed it or not.

"Everyone stay where you are," he ordered. He climbed down the steps. The kids sat and watched intently. It was silent for a moment. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" he shouted as he rushed back onto the bus. He pulled a lever and the door flapped shut. Suddenly, the door was ripped open and off of the bus. Small monsters and ghosts squeezed in. The screams of the children echoed.

---

Sora stared out the window. She was becoming increasingly nervous. The eerie green cloud above the city had grown.

"Are they here yet?" she asked.

"All set and ready," Izzy reported as he typed in the last commands. He pressed the return key and quickly moved out of the way. In an intense beam of light, eight little monsters appeared from out of the computer, landing in a pile in the middle of the room.

"Agumon! You made it!" Tai shouted excitedly. He hugged the little dinosaur happily. The other digimon and kids greeted each other, happy to see each other again. Sora went to greet Biyomon when she suddenly froze. Her mind was filled with screaming. She grasped at her head to make it stop. Something was then shaking her. She looked up to see Tai and Biyomon in front of her.

"It's time," she muttered.

---

The children were huddled together, crying and whimpering. The monsters kept them in a tight group. The largest of the monsters was a large lioness. She sat and glared at the group. She didn't make a sound as she kept vigilant watch on both them and her surroundings. She noticed that people were collecting on the bridges at a distance. Some cars were approaching slowly. She decided that they were a threat. She growled. Neon volts surrounded her body then shot towards the cars. The asphalt was ripped apart into jagged pieces, blocking the path of the cars. The group stared in horror. She turned back to them.

"Don't get any ideas," she growled. They gasped. It talked.

---

"We have to hurry!" Tai ordered. The Digidestined finally escaped the crowd of worried parents giving their words of encouragement and began to run out of the apartment. But before they could reach the door, Sora's mother appeared. Sora stared down toward the floor. There was a silence.

"You kids go ahead," she said softly. "I would like to talk to Sora for a moment." With a nod, Tai led the others outside. She then looked back to Sora who was still staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry mother," Sora mumbled, "but I have to go now."

"I know," her mother answered. She kneeled in front of Sora and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "I know what you must do. But if something is to happen to you, well, I want you to take this with you." She took Sora's hand and placed something small in it. Sora looked at it. Tears welled to her eyes.

"A sakura," Sora choked. "To remember that you are loved," her mother explained. "I love you, no matter what." Sora smiled happily with tear-filled eyes. She threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, mama." The two were silent for a moment as they hugged, happy that their differences were finally resolved.

"Now go on," her mother urged her. "You don't want to keep your friends waiting." She let her go. Sora stopped at the door and looked back at her. She only smiled warmly. Sora smiled back then ran off. Her mother's warm smile lessened into a worried expression. Somehow, she knew that Sora might not be coming back.

---

"Where is my child!" a distraught mother shouted at an officer.

"We're doing everything we can!" he explained nervously. "But we can't get to them. The streets: they're blocked!"

"Then unblock them moron! Oh those monster may have already killed them." The other parents began to talk and wail amongst themselves.

"Calm down everyone," the officer urged. "We will get through and we'll bring Animal Control as soon as possible, or Ghostbusters." Just as he spoke, eight large monsters ran by them. The people stared in shock.

---

"So what are we going to do with them? Huh? Huh? Huh?" another lion pranced around excitedly. The large lioness grabbed his muzzle to silence him.

"Hush, you annoy me." She let go of his muzzle. "Patience. We'll dispose of them soon. First, I wanting to have a little fun."

"Play time's over!" She looked back to see the eight monsters and the eight kids standing in front of them. "We should have known you would be here," Tai shouted.

"It's the Digidestined," she smiled evilly. She slowly slunk closer. "It's so nice to see you again. Although I am a little surprised. I was certain that some of you had died already. Or at least one of you," she snarled. She glared straight at her enemy.

"Get bent," Sora retaliated coldly. Deathhatemon smiled briefly then in a flash lunged at Sora, her jaws around Sora's neck. Sora's face went ghost white. Her body trembled in fear. She could feel the warm saliva and the hot breath. No one knew how to react. They watched in shock. Deathhatemon then relaxed her jaws and removed them from Sora's neck. She smiled at the frozen girl.

"That would have been too easy." Sora collapsed to her knees. Tai put his arms around her to keep her upright. She was in shock. She thought for sure that her life would end right there.

"How much lower can you get?" Matt mocked.

"I can go lower," she growled. She lunged at him with a roar. She was attacking. Garurumon tackled her. She released an electric shock, throwing Garurumon away from her.

"Let's help him!" Greymon ordered. The others joined into the fight.

"What are you waiting for fools!" Deathhatemon shouted to her minions. "Help me! Don't let them get to the hostages!"

---

News reporters watched from the safety of the bridges.

"The monsters and what appears to be eight teenagers are locked in into a battle! There is fire and explosion! They're ripping up the entire street!"

The helpless parents and law officials watched a television monitor. Crowds across town gathered in front of store windows to watch what all the noise and excitement was all about. The Digidestined parents watched their brave children fight. For the first time, everyone watched a real digimon battle.

---

The big digimon fought the big digimon and the small digimon fought with the kids. Clothes were ripped and skin was slashed. Wounds bled and defeated digimon burst into pieces of data. Concrete fell into piles. The force of the large digimon broke the street. Deathhatemon stood off to the side, the way a general watches the army succeed, or fall.

"Deathhatemon!" Sora shouted. Deathhatemon looked to see her standing tall, courageous. Her eyes burned and her knuckles bled. "Stop this now!" She marched toward her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Deathhatemon snarled. Sora stopped in front of her, her determined eyes stared straight into the eyes of evil.

"All you ever wanted is me. This is not necessary. Just take me and leave them alone!"

"I do hate you, but I despise all children!" she roared. She swiped her paw and slammed Sora into a brick wall. "Now I will destroy them!" She turned toward the screaming children. Volts gathered around her body. Sora drowsily looked up.

"NO!" she gasped. She looked around and spotted a jagged piece of metal in front of her. Without second thought, she snatched the piece of metal and ran as fast as she could. She threw herself at Deathhatemon, and reaching around to her front, stabbed her in the heart. Deathhatemon roared in pain. The children screamed in terror. The sound of electricity was terrible. Sora screamed as her body was burned on the inside. Deathhatemon's body finally exploded. The explosion threw Sora away and she rested injured in the street. Everything came to a stop. All digimon, both good and bad, dedigivolved back into their lowest forms. The clouds of smoke disappeared; Deathhatemon was gone. The kids were safe.

"Sora!" Tai screamed. He ran over to where she lay; electricity still ran through her body. He touched her and a painful shock ran through his arm. He pulled back quickly, but he couldn't leave her. He carefully lifted her body and cradled her in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes were shattered with extreme pain.

"Why'd you do that?" Tai asked.

"We… couldn't change it," She stuttered. "No matter what… we couldn't change it. I had no choice."

"You're alive," Tai smiled. "You can still be saved."

"No Tai. I'm going to die."

"Don't say that, Sora!" Tai shouted angrily. "Don't ever say that!"

"I'm sorry, Tai," Sora whimpered as her voice tapered, "but I can't stay here anymore… you have to understand that…" Tears came to her eyes.

"No," Tai whimpered.

"I've fulfilled my part," she continued. Tai began to cry desperately. Watching Sora cry made it worse.

"You can't leave me Sora!" he cried. He brought her closer.

"I won't leave you." Tai looked down at her, still sobbing. She gave a weak smile and looked into his eyes with love. She began to sing.

"_When you are with me, I'm free. I'm careless, I believe. Above all the others, we'll fly. This brings… tears… to my… eyes. My sacri…_" she trailed off. Her body's tense fell away. Her hand slid down from Tai's cheek and rested on the broken street.

"No," Tai choked. His voice crackled. "No. No." He caressed her face with trembling fingers. She peacefully slept. "No," he said again before he realized that she wasn't going to wake up. The other Digidestined and children watched in mortified awe. "NO!!" Tai screamed toward the sky, holding Sora's head fast against his chest. The reporters on the bridge down the street watched, speechless. The helicopters passed over head, shining their searchlights. The sirens of police cars and fire engines screamed, trying to find a way through the streets blocked with rubble and debris. Tai completely broke down. He bowed over Sora as he sobbed and cried. His tears fell to the street forming small puddles. Everyone else there began to cry with the same intensity.

"Over here!" came a voice. Two paramedics climbed over the rubble. One of them pulled Tai away while the other carefully laid Sora down. Tai thrashed and struggled.

"Can you kids hold him?" the paramedic shouted. Matt grabbed around Tai's waist and latched himself on tightly. Tai struggled violently.

"Calm down, Tai," Matt ordered. "They're going to help her." The one paramedic positioned his hands on her chest and pushed in a rhythm. The other placed a mask over her mouth and nose and squeezed the attached plastic bulb. Tai stared in terror. The others watched sadly.

"Mijo!" a woman screamed. "Mama!" one of the little boys responded. The mothers and fathers of the children had escaped the police block and rushed to their little children. They hugged and cried and laughed.

"Tai! Kari!" Their mother and father, too, followed.

"Izzy!"

"Mimi!"

"Matt! TK!"

"Joe!"

The families embraced them happily with tears and relief. Sora's mother stopped short. She trembled when she saw Sora laying lifeless with the paramedics over her. The clamor turned to silence as everyone watched the paramedics. There was both hope and doubt among them. After an eternity of dead silence, the paramedic lifted his hands away from Sora's chest.

"Oh Tai! I'm so sorry!" his mother sobbed. Tai buried his face in her blouse. The lifeless Yokomon that Mimi held in her arms burst into tiny pieces of data. The Digidestined gasped in horror. It was for certain that Sora was dead. They broke down crying in grief. Her mother sank to her knees in disbelief.

"Mommy, is she going to be okay?" a little child asked.

"No sweetheart," she answered sadly.

Tai slowly left his mother and went over to Sora's mother. He kneeled down next to her. She looked at him. Through her teary eyes, she could see the tears in his eyes. He felt the same pain. One of the mothers stepped in front of her.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you for raising such a wonderful daughter. She saved our children's lives."

"Thank you." "Thank you." A chorus of grateful parents sang. She stared at them a moment then smiled.

"Thank you all," she stuttered as she wiped her eyes. "You don't know what this means to me."

Tai smiled at her, but saw past her and saw Sora. He slowly stood and walked to her side and kneeled down. He looked over her face in sadness. She was pale; her lips had turned a pale blue: death. But he noticed that even in death, her features were still beautiful. Without thinking, he leaned over her and softly touched his lips to hers. After a moment, he sat back up and took another look at her. Tears ran like rivers down his face. The paramedic returned and draped a white sheet over her body, and that was the last time Tai ever saw Sora.

---

Ack! Sad, huh? But don't you worry. It ain't over yet. Not by a long-shot.R&R if you still like me.

Just some notes:  
Deathhatemonis hate, therefore she hates love.  
This starts Post-01. I'd like to say Tai, Sora, and Matt are in the 13 year-old range. The next set is in the future, but you'll find out next chapter.  
I am terribly devout to Taiora, so they are always primary focus, regardless of what is happening to them.  
You have just seen some of my dark side.


	4. 30 Years Later

Yay! Chapter 4 a comin! Thank you all for the reviews and the support. I'm so glad you still like me. Just a little note, I sort of have the mind-set of an animator, so scenes may jump around and cut quick, so I'm really sorry if it's confusing. I'll do my best to fix it.  
Life goes on, so now we jump to the future. Again, I don't own Digimon, so yeah. And again, I suck at fight scenes. And also, thoughts and memories are in italics.

**Always With Me  
**Chapter 4: 30 Years Later

-The ultimate sacrifice was carried out that fateful night. Though now that her spirit was relieved of the terrible burden that weighed her down, we all must now carry that burden which only she could have controlled, and we must carry it within our own hearts: something that we are not accustomed to. No one else could possibly have the heart that Sora once had. She was the ultimate bearer of all that was lovely and pure: the bearer of pure love and emotion. But all that was lost with her as the entire world had seen the madness. As I watched with my young eyes the terrors and the heartbreak, I truly knew that my innocent childhood, along with all those others, was over.-

"Wow," Takato muttered in awe.

"Hey Takato!" Kazu exclaimed. "Quit reading that crap and make your move so that I can beat you!"

"We were playing!?" Takato exclaimed in surprise.

"Duh Louie, duffous. I've been waiting for you to play your card for the past hour," Kazu teased.

"You're over-exaggerating Kazu," Kenta said. "You've only been waiting for ten minutes."

"What's all the ruckus boys?" a man on the pathway asked them.

"Oh, hi Mr. Kamiya," Takato greeted. "We're just playing cards."

"Digimon, eh?" Tai said as he looked closer at the game. "Mind if I play a hand?"

"You? Play digimon?" Kazu asked trying to hold in a chuckle.

"I don't think it's the game for you, Mr. Kamiya," Takato explained, a little amused himself. "It's kinda complicated."

"You never know," Tai answered. "I might get the hang of it." He set down his briefcase and kneeled on one side of the game mat.

"You're on," Kazu agreed with a devious smile. The hands were chosen and the strategies were formulated. Kazu watched Tai move the cards around in his hand. He smiled evilly. _This'll be too easy_, he thought to himself. _No one over the age of twenty knows anything about Digimon, well except for otaku._

"I'll lay this Agumon down and digivolve him into a Greymon," Tai explained.

_Too easy_! Kazu chuckled to himself. "That's pretty good for a first move, but I'll advance this little guy into the mega: Machinedramon," Kazu replied, arrogantly explaining his move.

"So he's stronger?" Tai replied. "Well then. Maybe if I lay down this Metalgreymon, and oh, this digivice card can make him into Wargreymon, who has a higher attack; thus, I sliced you like an onion," Tai finished, snapping his fingers.

"WHAT!!" Kazu exclaimed in shock.

"Well, thanks for the entertainment boys, but I should be going now. I'll see you boys around," Tai said as he stood up. He picked up his briefcase and walked down the park pathway. _If only it was that easy_, Tai thought to himself. He let out a heavy sigh. Kazu stared in disbelief at the cards. He stared with his jaw dropped to the ground. Takato and Kenta laughed hysterically at his foolishness.

"How! How could he have known!" Kazu cried.

"Come on Kazu! You've been staring at those cards for almost an hour!" Takato laughed out.

"Dude! You were beat by a forty year old!" Kenta also laughed.

---

Takato and his friends were modern kids just like every other kid. But only one thing set them apart from all their other classmates: they had real digimon friends. They had also been to the Digital World, the ruined parts, however. Thirty years time and a long and hard battle with the dreaded D-Reaper had contributed much change to both worlds. Both worlds were growing harsher all the time. But the worlds were always cared for by each generation of Digidestined. Takato and his friends turned out to be great protectors, as the previous Digidestined had seen. Now adults, the seven lived quiet lives while watching the new children with great interest. Ever since their run in with the D-Reaper and all the other wonders of the Digital World and digimon, Takato gained a new respect and a new interest in his lifetime obsession with digimon. He found an autobiographical book about all of the adventures of the eight Digidestined in the Digital World. He read it everywhere he went. He would even sneak it into school and read it during the lessons in secret.

---

"Takato. Takato!"

"Huh? What?" Takato asked as he was drawn away from his book.

"So where are you today?" his teacher asked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Takaisha. I was just reading ahead in our textbooks," he fibbed, chuckling nervously. She walked up to his desk.

"Takato, if you're reading another comic book, then so help me…" She grabbed the book from behind the textbook and read the cover. "Well," she sighed, "at least you're reading." She placed the book back onto his desk and went back to the front of the room. Takato's heart slowed down to normal and he gave a sigh of relief.

---

"How can you read that crap?" Kazu asked. "It's nothing but bull plop. The Digital World isn't a wondrous place with 'lush' forests and 'exotic' beaches. It's a dry, barren, crazy wasteland with lots of crazy stuff!"

"We'll maybe at one time it was nice," Takato whined.

"Oh and I love this one! The Titanic?" Kazu pointed out.

"It's the Digititanic," Takato corrected.

"Whatever. Either way, it sounds like a cheesy love-crap story."

"Well, that's basically kinda what it is," Takato admitted.

"Bull plop. Go sell it to Warner Brothers."

"Well if you don't know," Henry cut in, "this is an autobiography of accounts told by one of the members of the Digidestined. Here, look." He took the book from Takato and fanned through the pages. "The writer, Takaisha Takeru, was originally the younger of the group. And then this section is on the leader, Kamiya Taichi."

"Kamiya?" Takato asked.

"Hey, look at this section," Kenta pointed out. "It has two dates in parenthesis:

Takenouchi Sora  
(1989-2002)."

"It says here that her final battle was fought here in Tokyo, where she died destroying the evil digimon at the age of thirteen." Henry explained.

"How sad," Kenta said.

_Tai Kamiya_? Takato thought to himself. _Could he be Mr. Kamiya? Of course! Who else would know how an Agumon works_? "I gotta go!" Takato snatched the book and ran away. "I'll see you guys later!" he shouted as he left.

---

Takato ran and ran, but he never even stopped to figure out exactly where he was going. At one point, he passed by the city cemetery. He came to a sudden halt. Inside, he noticed Tai kneeling in front of a large headstone. He watched him curiously, wondering what he could have been doing there. He finally ran around to the side towards the front gate. Tai sat there, staring at the new bouquet of flowers. He remembered the painful duty of being a pallbearer and the sadness he felt as he watched his whole world disappear into the earth. It was too difficult for him to realize that the beautiful, radiant young girl from thirty years ago was now nothing but dust in a box. Old tears began to choke his eyes. He tried not to let it take control of him. Takato slowly crept up to his side.

"Hello Mr. Kamiya," he said softly.

"Takato!" Tai exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Takato slowly kneeled next to him.

"Is this a friend of yours?" he asked sympathetically.

"Yes," Tai answered solemnly. "She died nearly thirty years ago."

"Who was she?" Takato asked. Tai noticed the book that Takato carried with him. He took it from him and fanned through the pages. He finally stopped and pressed the book against the headstone. Both read the same thing: Takenouchi Sora (1989-2002). "It's her," Takato gasped. "Then you… you must be the leader, Kamiya Taichi."

"I was the leader, a long time ago."

"I can't believe it, the Digidestined do exist."

"Each and every one of us. Well, except for Sora," Tai explained, his tone becoming solemn once again.

"Do you miss her?" Takato asked sympathetically.

"I do," Tai answered. "I wish that we could have done something different: something that might have saved her life. She gave so much for us that night, and I wonder if she had done the right thing." Tai stared ahead into space. He then gave a slight smile. "But when I see you kids playing and laughing and enjoying your lives, I know that she did the right thing." Takato smiled softly; impressed at how brave she was. Tai's smile lessened. "The only thing is I never even told her how much I loved her." There was a silence between them for a moment. A soft breeze whisked by them. "Come on, let's get you home before it gets too dark," Tai said as he stood up. He and Takato walked together through the streets; Takato asked him many questions. They finally arrived to the bakery shop where Takato and his family worked and lived.

---

"Hey dad!" Takato greeted his father as he ran inside.

"Takato, where have you been?" his dad replied. "You're lucky your mother isn't home right now. Now go on and finish your homework."

"Okay," Takato sighed at the mention of his homework. He and Tai watched him head up the stairs into his room.

"That's a good kid you got there," Tai said. "Very curious about the world, too."

"You have any kids?" Takato's father asked.

"Nah, I never married," Tai answered, shaking his head. "That's why I like the neighborhood kids so much. It makes me happy to know that they're happy."

"Sometimes those kids scare me," Takato's fathered said, "with their digimon and all. It reminds me of when I was a kid." Tai's heart suddenly jumped.

"You had a digimon?" he asked.

"No. I don't know if you would remember, but it was about thirty years ago when we were young. We were coming home from a school trip when we were attacked by digimon. It was scarier than hell. But then those kids came and saved us, especially that one girl. I wish I could thank her." Tai gave him a smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to thank her. She did what was right." He froze as his mind went back to that night.

-------------------------

_The leader boy stood staring down at the white sheet that hid her body._

_"I wish I could thank her," he whimpered as he stood next to the leader boy. He looked down at him; a deep pain was set in his eyes. He put his hand on his shoulder._

_"You don't have to thank her. She did what was right."_

_------------------------------_

He came out of his trance, looking the stranger in the eyes. Those were the same pained eyes from those thirty years ago.

"It's you. You're him." Tai nodded in response. "I remember," he said again, looking down at the counter. "I remember how you kissed her goodbye. You loved her."

"And that's why I never married," Tai finished. "Yes. I loved her very much. I'm amazed you still remember that."

"I don't think any of us could forget."

---

Tai left the shop alone. Little did he know, he was being watched, intently.

---

"I knew it was him," Yamaki told himself. He sat on his couch in front of the television. "One can never forget a personality like that." He pressed a button on his remote control. The videotape began to replay the news report of that fateful night. As he watched, Yamaki could still remember the terror and the fear. He could still feel the intense heat. He could still hear her sing. "Then again, one can never forget a night like that." His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone began to ring.

---

"I can't believe it," Tai muttered to himself as he walked through the dark, lonely street. "Had Sora never sacrificed her life, then those kids would have never survived, then Takato and his friends would have never existed." He looked up at the night sky. "Sora you were right… what the hell is that!" A glowing green mist hung above the city.

"Excuse me sir," a voice greeted. Tai jumped in surprise. He looked in the direction in which the voice came from. A man with blond hair and dark glasses stood nearby. He wore a black coat. "If you would come with me. I'm in need of your assistance."

---

"Why am I here?" Tai demanded. "What do you need from me?"

"You are at Hypnos, formerly a station to detect and destroy rogue digimon, but now we merely detect digimon."

"You destroy digimon!?" Tai exclaimed angrily.

"I understand your distress, but let me assure you that has all changed." Yamaki explained.

"Yes. The D-Reaper incident," Tai growled. "So why am I here?"

"Yamaki, we better hurry. This thing is growing," Riley reported.

"Can someone give me a damn minute!" Tai shouted.

"Mr. Kamiya, we need your expertise," Yamaki explained. "There are digimon coming through: big digimon."

---

"Guillmon? What is it boy?" Takato asked as he sat up in his bed. Guillmon stared out the window, growling. "Digimon," he muttered. "Big digimon."

---

"Oh my lord! Look at that!" an employee shouted. Large digimon appeared on the view screen.

"Oh my God, it's the Dark Masters!" Tai gasped. "But they look different, like zombies." Tai gasped again. He saw the horror of horrors. "She…she's still alive?" There was the larger than life lion digimon.

"You've fought her before," Yamaki said.

"How do you know this!?" Tai demanded. "How do you know me!?"

"I hope you're ready for this," Yamaki said. He took a remote control out of his pocket and pressed a button. Tai sank to his knees in sheer terror. He watched as he held the deathly Sora in his arms: as he cried out in grief.

"Turn it off!" he cried. "How can you do this to me!?" Yamaki pressed another button. The frame paused on the group of children.

"Do you see that child with the blonde hair?"

"Oh my God, you were there too?"

"Your friend's death is what made me want this position in the first place. I wanted vengeance on all digimon, but I learned much from the kids."

"Sir!" Riley shouted. "The kids are out there! And they're fighting the monsters!"

"What!?"

---

"Digimodify!" shouted the kids. Their cards swiped through their digivices, giving their digimon more power.

---

Tai remained mourning on the floor. He held his head in his hands, sobbing.

"Tai, I'm sorry that it had to be this way, but you have to help," Yamaki urged.

"Sora! Why is this happening!?" Tai cried.

"Tai!" shouted a familiar voice.

"A-Agumon?" The little dinosaur ran into his arms. Tai hugged him tightly.

"I do believe this is your digimon," Yamaki said.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked.

"I've come to stop the evil. You and me."

"I…I don't know," Tai stuttered.

"That doesn't sound like you," Agumon nagged.

"What do you think Sora would have done at a time like this? See, the others are out there too." Tai looked up at the screen. He saw Matt and TK and Kari, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy.

"You're right," he said as he dried his eyes. "Let's go!"

---

"Ms. Takaisha, what are you doing here?" Takato asked. Suddenly, a woman angel flew overhead.

"Heaven's Charm!" she shouted, releasing a light that sliced through the opponents.

"Are you a…a…" Takato stuttered in surprise.

"I'm Tai's sister, and the author of your book is my husband."

"And look, there's Dr. Kido!" Kenta said.

"I don't like him much," Kazu said. "He gives me shots."

"And isn't that rock star, Ishida Yamato?" His music rocks!" Rika exclaimed.

"You kids better get out of here!" Matt ordered.

"No way!" Takato retaliated. "We're Digimon Tamers and we have as much right to fight as you do! We're a team!"

"And that's how we'll face it!" Tai added.

"Tai! Where have you been buddy?"" Matt asked.

"I'm ready to fight," Tai sneered. "I'm ready to fight for my home, my friends, the kids, and I especially wanther to pay for whatshe did to Sora!"

"And we're with you! Every step of the way!" Takato proudly declared. Tai gave him a smile, then turned toward the threat.

"I wonder why the Dark Masters are here, and why they're so different," Izzy pondered.

"I know," Takato said. "You guys defeated them just before your final battle with Apocolamon."

"You have done your reading," TK chuckled.

"Don't encourage him," Rika groaned.

"Whatever is happening, they're doing major damage to the city, and lots of it," Taomon explained.

"We have to stop them!" Kari exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" The digimon leaped into action, but the Masters were immortal, and powerful. The digimon fell to the broken street in agony. The Masters continued with their destruction, leaving the stunned digimon behind them.

"This isn't good," Kazu whimpered.

"What?" Tai muttered. He saw Deathhatemon. She was sitting, and watching. "She's not doing anything, she's just watching." Tai stepped in her direction. One step and then another.

"Tai, what are you doing?" Matt asked in distress.

"I'm going to destroy her once and for all," Tai growled.

"Are you crazy?" Matt exclaimed.

"Tai! Please don't!" Kari begged. "She'll kill you!"

"Yeah, you remember what happened to Sora," Joe added.

"I don't care," Tai growled. "I'm stopping this once and for all."

Tai snuck out of the group and carefully picked his way through the debris around and behind Deathhatemon. Picking up a wooden splint, he crept up behind her, coming closer within striking distance. He lifted the splint into the air, ready to strike, when suddenly he got a face full of paw as Deathhatemon slapped him down. Tai drowsily turned over and stared face to face deep into her fiery eyes.

"Well look who it is," she sneered. "Thought you could kill me that easily?" Tai tried to inch away, but she followed his every move. Her hot breath condensed on his flesh. The rotted smell of her breath made his eyes water.

"Why are you here?" Tai stuttered. "What do you want?"

"Ha!" she laughed. "You know very well what I want! I want you, Digidestined, to pay for the grievances that you've caused me. I want you to writhe in the flames of Hell, just as I am damned to do."

"What do you need you're goons for if you know that you're powerful enough alone?" She glared at him with an amused grin.

"Masters," she demanded. They immediately responded. "Return to the inferno," she ordered, "and await my further instruction." With that, they vanished into a fog of smoke. "Such nice slaves they've become for me," she chuckled. "It appears that I am the master now." Her eyes then again burned with a lethal hate: Tai's reflection deep in the writhing flames in her eyes. "I will now snuff out your pathetic life," she snarled, lifting her paw high into the air, "and send you to join your precious girlfriend who you so long for!" She roared as her paw reached its maximum height. Tai squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for his death. A burning pain shot through Deathhatemon's body, stopping her short from administering a quick death.

"You want to mess with someone, then mess with me," Growlmon growled.

"You treacherous, over-grown dinosaur!" Deathhatemon snarled.

"Don't you dare harm him!" Takato shouted.

"Foolish children!" she roared. "You cannot stop me! I am Hell!" She cackled hysterically, growing larger. The structure fires around her fed her evil. The Digidestined stood in horrified awe.

"We have to keep trying!" Taomon shouted. The digimon leaped at her. Deathhatemon released a shattering roar, throwing the digimon to the street. They dedigivolved.

"No!" Henry shouted in distress.

"Oh man! We're toast!" Kazu cried.

"How can we stop her?" Matt grunted in frustration. Tai stared at her, at the evil deity she had become.

"We can't even get close to her," Gatomon whimpered, pained and exhausted. Tai's body trembled in fear, tears choked his eyes and cold sweat ran down his cheeks.

"This can't happen again," he shuddered. Every muscle suddenly tightened in his body. He forced his body to stop trembling. "No! I won't be afraid! I won't show fear!"

"That's right!" Matt replied.

"We shouldn't be afraid!" Kari said.

"We're a team!" TK declared.

"And it will always be that way!" Izzy added.

"And we'll fight on!" Mimi chimed.

"Together, until the very end!" Joe finished.

"And we'll all join you, because we're a part of this, too!" Takato declared.

"Right!" the others added. Tai smiled at his team.

"Sora gave her life for us thirty years ago and I'm not about to let that sacrifice go to waste now!" Tai shouted. "Deathhatemon! This ends now!"

Powerful beams of light shot from all digivices. They pierced Deathhatemon's body. Deathhatemon still laughed evilly, unmoved by the burst of power. The Digidestined pushed hard to strengthen their weapons. Sweat ran down Tai's cheek. He was growing tired. All seemed to be lost. He then felt warmth next to his body. He noticed an extra beam of light shooting toward Deathhatemon. He looked to his side to see what he hadn't seen for thirty years. Sora's determined, crimson eyes met his. In them, he could see the determination to bring an end to the evil. She gave him a smile. He smiled back, then looked back toward Deathhatemon. Her laughs turned into pained roars. The power of the Digidestined was overwhelming her and crushing her. Her body burst into raging flames and disappeared all together.

The group lowered their digivices, staring in disbelief at the destruction. Tai noticed he now held two digivices in his hands. He looked around, but Sora was gone. He slowly knelt in the middle of the broken street, staring at the two digivices. The new one was beeping in the rhythm of a heartbeat. Soft tears came to Tai's eyes. He smiled. The others gathered around him.

"I can't believe it," Tai said in a shaky voice. "After all this time, she was right. She never left me; she never left us." The others smiled softly. Tai closed his hands around the two digivices. "Her heart never left mine."

---

But wait, one more chapter to come. It'll be a bit shorter, but its more of an epilogue. So stay tuned. And please R&R on **THE SUBJECT OF THE STORY!**


	5. Worth It All

Well, here's the last installment of the story. It's more like an epilogue. Okay, so it is an epilogue. But you gotta find out what happens after he finds peace. Don't own Digimon. And for added effect, try to imagine Creed's "My Sacrifice" playing in the background. I was listening to it when I thought up this story.

**Always With Me  
**Chapter 5: Worth It All

"Tai lived the rest of his life out, relieved to know that he was and never had been without Sora. Deathhatemon never returned to the fiery depths of Hell. Thus, the Dark Masters continue to wait for her instruction for all of eternity. As was promised, the Digidestined lived their lives together until the very end. We, now in our fifties, must now make room for a new generation of Digidestined and Digimon Tamers as the old Digidestined leave behind them a legacy. Most have already passed on, but with Tai's end, we all believe that he will find a new beginning."

-Matsuda Takato

-----------------------

The darkness of night was gone in an instant. Tai found himself standing enveloped in the glowing warmth of the white light. He looked around. He saw puffs of clouds all around him. _This must be a dream_, he thought to himself. If it was a dream, then it was a happy dream. He felt warm. He couldn't feel pain in his body or in his heart. All the signs of aging had disappeared. His hair was brown and full again. His wrinkled skin had tightened and smoothed. His muscles regained its youthful strength and tone. He looked down at his body. He was wearing his favorite clothes from his preteen years. He looked back up and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He saw his Sora brilliantly radiating a soft glow. Her soft smile and sweet eyes met with his deep brown eyes. He stood and stared at her in amazement. She was still there smiling at him, as if she was waiting for him to do something. He finally realized it: he was in Heaven. A big, excited smile grew on his face. He ran to her and took her up in his arms. She hugged him tightly as they embraced happily. After seventy long years, they were finally together again. They gazed deep into each other's eyes and felt warm happiness. They then drew in closer and joined in a kiss. Tai had never been happier. He and Sora had their first kiss together in the most beautiful, peaceful place in the world. Seventy years now seemed very much worth it.

---

Well, there you have it. A happy ending after all. So please, give your favorite bishie a hug and do a little R&R (read and review,of course. What else were you thinking?)

Forgive me if I'm being weird. I went to sleep at six this morning. I'm a little loopy.

And please, review the story... NOT MY CHOICE IN COUPLES!


End file.
